


haunted house shenanigans

by bbangnyult



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Haunted House, Lesbians, No Angst, adora is a little shit, catra isnt mentioned but. they're dating, gay nonsense, i also wrote this at 4am and edited it at 2am so, im not funny but i tried, man. lesbians huh, mermista and adora give eachother cute nicknames
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 11:24:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19829176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbangnyult/pseuds/bbangnyult
Summary: part one of the "mermista and perfuma enter a 'haunted' house as part of a prank set by adora, mermista's best friend. mermista, who is deathly afraid of ghosts, really doesn't wanna come in, but she goes in anyways to impress perfuma." au.just 2 short drabbles! im practicing dialogue for the most part.





	haunted house shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> bro,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, lesbians
> 
> made for my gf ash!! happy 6 months uwu

"im telling you." mermista paused and furrowed her brows. "this is an awful idea." she held her laptop in her arms, eying the website in front of her. "top ten haunted tourist spots in etheria" was the name of the article, and it was a poorly-written buzzfeed article so it had already set off multiple red flags for her. "besides," she continued, pointing at the screen, "we don't even know how reliable this site is. it doesn't even have an author attached to the article." mermista lifted her head and looked down at the site. there was a glimmer in her eyes. "in fact, i bet i could sue for plagiarism." adora groaned and threw a pillow at her unsuspecting friend, who then let out a quiet yelp in surprise. she touched her cheek and rubbed the spot where the pillow hit, dramatically falling off the bed in response. adora laughed. "you know that's not how it works, right?" she started. "like, you can't just sue someone for plagiarism. you have to be the author first." mermista rolled her eyes at adora and hissed at her knowing friend. she was right. as always. 

but that wasn't what mermista was upset about. no, it was the fact that her best friend, her only friend, was about to force her to face her fears in an unholy, satanic, demonic, mephistophelian-

a voice brought her out of her daze. it was almost as if adora could read her mind at that very moment. and she was judging her friend greatly. "its just a haunted house, misty." 

mermista quickly snapped her head towards adora and narrowed her eyes at her. "just a haunted house?" she repeated with venom on her tongue. "will it be 'just a haunted house' when a demon follows me home, eats me, and throws me into the deep pits of hell where i will then rot forever? will it be 'just a haunted house' when a creepy doll demonically appears in my room at 3am in the morning with a knife and a scary look on its face? will it be 'just a haunted house then, dora?!" 

adora blankly stared at the dumbass in front of her. a wave of silence covered the room. mermista stood up and took a deep breath. she laid down onto her friends bed and let out a sigh once more. quetly, she let out a mumble. "okay. so maybe i'm overreacting." 

"maybe?"

"so im definitely overreacting. but its for a good cause! not getting possessed." 

adora genuinely couldn't believe the words her friend was saying. she had looked up to her for so long; the smug, strong, cool mermista she had known from their elite school in bright moon. but she liked seeing all the sides of mermista, and learning new things about her was always entertaining. today's mermista fact is that shes really, really scared of ghosts. a smirk appeared onto her face. this was valuable information. 

a light-bulb went off in her head. adora reached onto the nightstand by her bed and reached for her phone. she unplugged it from the charger and unlocked it, swiping left and right to get to her contacts. she swiped down until she saw the name of the person she wanted to message. she opened her camera, ready to snap a picture of something. she grabbed the laptop, which was now lying on its side on the ground, and pulled up the site they were on previously. she took a picture of the website - but not before turning off the ringer - and sent it to the person she was messaging. she didn't want mermista to know what she was doing, otherwise she definitely wouldn't have let her off.

the smirk from earlier found its way onto her face once more. "oh, by the way misty, i just invited perfuma to our fun field trip."

mermista with her eyes open wide, looked at her and blinked twice. "you did? what?" 

"i invited perfuma! i havent talked to her in a hot minute. it'll be a fun way for us to catch up." adora looked as innocent and pure as a child as she said this, though mermista could sense the no-good mischievous layering of her words. 

"...and why did you do that?" 

"i just told you, silly!" 

mermista looked shocked. like she had just seen a ghost. she opened her mouth to speak, and adora flinched at the change in her tone.

"so you mean... to say..." adora nodded. "that perfuma... my crush..." adora nodded again. "...is gonna see me being a huge baby?" 

adora thoughtlessly nodded again, with the biggest grin on her face. she looked proud of herself, and mermista hated it. 

"YOU IDIOT-" 

adora defended herself against the incoming pillow attack that mermista was about to hurl at her. she caught the pillow that mermista threw at her and threw it back two times harder, which then triggered a full-on pillow fight between the two. they were both extremely strong from their strength training at bright moon, so a little pillow fight between them could've turned deadly. mermista stopped suddenly mid-fight, and put her pillow down. they were getting off topic. mermista completely forgot about the stupid haunted house. plus, perfuma was coming, so that made it even worse. what was she supposed to do if she saw something particularly demonic? cling onto perfuma? she'd never. shes too shy to even talk to her. 

she let out a deep sigh and looked at adora. "so what are we gonna do now?" she said, wracking her brain for a way to not make herself look like a fool in front of perfuma. she could wear a mask that covers her face like they did in Enchanted, or she could hide and tag along with adora and perfuma from a distance. she turned to adora and groaned. "this was your idea. what do you think i should do?" adora had her answer ready, and mermista gulped. she looked like she planned this from the start. 

she opened her mouth and that's when mermista knew she never should've asked. 

"you're gonna be fearless for one day, misty." 

mermista blinked. 

"what?"


End file.
